


hard of hearing

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up the next morning with his ears ringing and shakes his head, beginning to worry that the damage is permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard of hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovelokest**](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/) for both adding to the original idea and providing an excellent (and fast! Like lightning! Only with good suggestions!) beta.

Fraser had no comprehension of how disorienting this would be. He wakes up the next morning with his ears ringing and shakes his head, beginning to worry that the damage is permanent. It has been well established that concerts exceeding a recommended decibel level can cause extensive…Fraser notices that he is not lying on his cot, staring at a dingy ceiling. Instead, he's blinking up at ecru fabric, nearly smothered by a down comforter and the weight of another body next to him.

Flashes from the night before leak back into his memory. His drink, which ought to have been non-alcoholic but in retrospect clearly was not. Ray, restlessly scanning the crowd.

Himself, back against sticky paneling in a dark hallway, eyes closing as nimble fingers work open his pants. Ray's hiss of warning as their target edges past him and outside to waiting officers. His own inability to do anything more than pant and clench his fists at the sensations of a hot mouth on his erection, tongue running under his foreskin, the hint of teeth.

Fraser reaches back carefully and runs his thumb over a bruise, evidence that his head thudded forcefully against the wall as he surrendered to lips and fingers.

None of this information solves his current predicament. Avoiding the issue will not improve matters, and Fraser steels himself and looks over at his bed partner.

Ray's eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open, his cheeks smudged with eyeliner. Fraser reaches out to run his fingers along the marks, and Ray turns his face into the touch.

Fraser smiles.

As the weak morning light filters into the room, he reminds himself to straighten the etchings along the stairs before Turnbull arrives. And he ought to do something about those streaks of glitter on the walls.


End file.
